


Emergency

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Characters, Unrequited Love, Wound Tending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline tends to Sam's wound and feels a worrying and yet tantalizing spark grow between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for winter_deaddrop, prompt: wounds.

Sam let out a low hiss as Madeline wrapped his fingers tightly in a fresh bandage. He felt foolish, like a child, as he let her take care of him. “Sorry,” he grunted, as Madeline anointed the torn flesh of his upper arm with Bactine.

“It’s all right.” She recalled the events of the afternoon, how Sam had thrown himself between her and the speeding car. “You didn’t need to put yourself on the line like that,” she replied.

“It’s my job,” he replied. “Besides, if you die, Mikey’ll never forgive me.”

She gave him a deadpan look. “I’m sure he’d get over it.”

Sam shook his head. “You’re his mom. He’d miss you more than anyone.”

She held his big hand in hers – heavy, warm-knuckled, so much bigger than her own.

What she felt was indescribable. And something she could never confess to.

Maddie released his hand, quickly, quietly. “Thanks for taking care of me, Sam,” she said, lighting a cigarette.


End file.
